The present disclosure relates to semiconductor device manufacturing, and more particularly, to a method of forming an inorganic light emitting diode (LED) with a via contact scheme for large-area display and backlighting applications.
Display devices represent a central component of nearly all consumer electronic technologies. Current large-area displays typically employ organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) as large-area components and inorganic LEDs as side discrete components. Presently, no technologies can offer a full screen-size backlighting or display based on inorganic LEDs. Since the lifetime and efficiency of currently existing OLEDs are far below those of the inorganic LEDs, there is a need to provide a method for making large-area thin film inorganic LEDs that can be processed later into a large-area one-piece backlighting or display.